


The Way I Am

by Jaela



Category: Kingdom Keepers
Genre: Fantasy, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-04
Updated: 2007-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaela/pseuds/Jaela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reflection from Finn's perspective on crossing over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way I Am

Where does this door lead, I wonder?

Do I believe in fairytales?

Am I breathing in the same old air?

And if I am, why do I feel as though I'm being filled with something new?

I can doubt all I want, but something in me knows

Maybe all those stories were true

Maybe it's true after all

There's no need for me to be the glowing sun

No need to be a cloud drifting in the sky

I'm fine the way I am

I'm strong just how I am

And I think maybe I believe in fairytales.

What do these words mean, I wonder?

The voices I hear in my dreams

The noise that crowds my everyday life

I think I've found it can't follow me here

But I am not alone in this place

I know that you're near, and I can almost see your face

Maybe all those stories were real

There's no need for me to be the blowing wind

No need to be a mountain way up high

I am proud to be who I am

I have faith in how I am

And I can't help but believe in fairytales.


End file.
